Massacre
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: 2014 Halloween fic. Sequel to Return of the Vampires. It was that time of the year again where the vampires went out for their grand feast of the year. Or, so they thought. Plans get changed when the clan comes crawling back to their King, Atem. Suspicions begin to arise of the faithfulness of the clan. So the question come up. Is their apologies true? Or is it just a trick?


**Hey everyone! Another year has passed so obviously you know what this fic for part three of the Halloween Series! 2014! I wrote this fic in two afternoons to get it up in time. Hope you all like it!**

**Part 1 - 2012_October 31st**

**Part 2 - 2013_Return of the Vampires**

**You can read these parts first but it is not really necessary. However, I would advise that you do anyways. If not, don't worry. This fic shouldn't be too confusing if you don't read it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Massacre<span>

"Just like we taught. Got it?"

A nod.

Darkness consumed the sky in mere seconds, the trees swishing as the cold October air swooshed by. Tiny chatter of the wild animals and the small flap of birds could be heard before they disappeared into the trees without a sound. An owl's hoot could be heard a few times, and the running paws on the ground was also heard as small tree branches broke under their weight. A small, dusty clearing could be seen in the forest, surrounded by thick trees which stopped the light of the cackling camp fire to be seen from far away while branches smacked together to cause shadows to dance against the trees. It was a desolate area, free of human life.

Just how they liked it.

"The trick is to be sneaky and attack when they least expect it."

"Or be like me and bask in glory as their screams pierce the air in horror just moments before you suck them dry."

"However, the point is to have fun. This is our night, so play as much as you want."

Purple irises looked up at the three in front of him. They were tall, handsome, and dangerous. That much he had understood from the year of training with them. He was a new vampire, so it was up to them to train him and his duty to follow orders.

"Yugi."

Eyes flashed, body stiffening when he heard the name. His name. A name that meant Game, meaning fun and joy, happiness with the spark of determination to win. In one year the name was tainted by the new meaning it had become. The fun, little Game, turned into a deadly game. A game which meant survive and treat your food as a toy, and kill as if the world was your playground. You ruled, you won, and you had to be the master of that game. Or else, you lose. Not just the game, but your life.

"Tonight is the night. Are you ready?"

Yugi looked into the three pairs of glowing eyes. Blood red crimson, icy blue, and the bright green snake-like eyes. Pale skins, black clothing, exotic looks, and the King's of their kind. Atem, Kaiba, and Bakura. The most feared, the most deadly, and their leader was the one who turned him.

"Atem, he's ready." Kaiba declared, his cold blue eyes looking into Atem's crimson coloured ones.

Atem nodded. "I believe so."

Yugi watched as Atem admired him from head to toe, completely satisfied as to how he had grown in a year.

During trainings, Yugi had gotten used to te stares and appreciative smiles the King gave him. Atem would even admit to it himself. He would say that he loved how his purple eyes glowed in the dark, the flames reflecting in his irises making his face light up like the fire burning beside them. Hell, he had said that just a few minutes ago. He had learned to ignore the King's weird behavior which would upset most people. Kaiba just said that it was because Atem liked him. Not in that sense, however.

Yugi had worn a black leather jacket, buckled boots with black jeans tucked into them. He also wore a simple, long-sleeved, black top with a belt looped around his hips which held a dagger in case of a surprise attack from unwanted enemies. All because Atem 'insisted'.

Currently he watched the familiar smile that graced Atem's lips. That smile came frequently during the years and from what Yugi understood, it meant that Atem was congratulating himself for making the right choice in turning him.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Bakura asked, standing next to Yugi. Yugi instantly relaxed. Regular conversation was a sign that his last-minute review of his training was complete.

He looked back and forth between the three and he watched as Atem smirked. "The regular plan."

A grunt. "I'm not too sure about that plan." Kaiba said, leaning against the crooked tree. "The clan is against us. You, actually. This idea the clan came up with, to get together and eat, is probably just a ruse to get to you."

Yugi watched as Atem rolled his eyes at his cousin's statement. "I think I've been in hiding enough."

"Haha! Seriously?" Bakura let out an amused laugh before looking at Atem. "Let's not forget what drove you into hiding one hundred and fifty years ago in the first place."

Atem scowled. "That was then. I believe it is time for their leader to take his place in court once more. They made a mistake and paid for it. They would be foolish to pull such a stunt again."

Yugi watched in silence as Bakura shook his head and Kaiba looked away in annoyance. He looked to the floor. It was a waste of time trying to reason with Atem. Once Atem set his mind on something, it was impossible to change his mind otherwise.

Yugi sat down on a log, watching the interaction amongst the three vampires. During the year he had been with them, he had come to understand the problem that they have been facing. The talk of getting back together with the clan came up a few months after he was turned and he would watch as Bakura and Kaiba try to reason with Atem. He hadn't understood what was going on at the time, but after realising he was never going to be normal he gave into their teachings and tried to understand them.

One hundred and fifty years ago the clan apparently tried to overrule and assassinate the leader, which was Atem. Atem had escaped and went solo for over thirty years until Bakura and Kaiba finally found him. The two were Atem's best friends and most trusted partners. They were the most powerful and well respected among the vampires, thus making the two also seem like kings. After the three teamed up again, they went back to the clan for revenge and killed at least half of them for betraying the King. They left soon after and hunted together ever since.

Now, it seems this gesture of the clan means they want to reunite with their King once more. However, Kaiba and Bakura are against the idea and Atem is completely ready to go back.

Yugi shuddered. He had never come across other vampires before. He had only met the three all his life and it was pretty obvious Atem wasn't going to listen to them. He had to agree with Bakura and Kaiba. Atem is ready to jump back into the nest that tried to kill him way too quickly. Yes, one hundred and fifty years is quickly.

"We'll be going in a few minutes to meet with them. Alright?" Atem said, turning around to glance at them.

"Atem. I believe you should reconsider this decision." Kaiba pleaded once more but to no avail.

"Kaiba, he won't listen. So don't waste your breath." Bakura stated flatly. "When all this comes back to bite him in the hide, well, we told him so."

"Would you shut up!" Atem shouted. His hands were clenched in a fist as his shout echoed across the eerily, quiet forest. He turned to Bakura and Kaiba in a second a glared at them, trying to desperately keep his anger under control. Yugi flinched at the anger. He also learned the King had a mighty temper. Bakura may be the rude one, but he doesn't use anger. He uses rude sarcasm that pisses people off.

"I get it! Alright? Though the reason why I'm not worried is because if they try something like that again, I know I'll make them pay. This time I won't spare any of them if they try it again. I'm not stupid. And they aren't either. So, let's stop whining about it and get to it. If it's a trap they want to set, so be it. We can take them any day as long as we're together. Got it? Or are you doubting your own abilities?"

Silence was what he got in return, Bakura and Kaiba looking elsewhere with a hint of anger written on both of their faces. Yugi grit his teeth. Atem had a lot of control. What he said, goes. There must be a reason why Bakura and Kaiba simply stops and listens. Yugi could actually see them swallow their words. If they talked back and didn't listen, sure, Atem would get mad. He won't kill them. They are his best friends so he won't risk that. So, why the silence? Yugi had grown to like the two and seeing them so submissive isn't their character. Something was up, and they said nothing whenever he asked.

"Good. Now, let's go." Atem stated.

He then turned to Yugi, signalling him with a finger to approach. Yugi instantly got up and walked up to him, taking the King's hand before running off. Yugi had always been slow since he had troubles keeping up with them during training. So, Atem would take his hand and just start running, forcing Yugi to match his pace. It was difficult and he stumbled many times, but Atem was surprisingly kind to him. He doted on him which Yugi could see make Kaiba and Bakura uneasy at times. He wondered when was they last time they saw Atem happy about something. He had seen the King laugh, but they were all crazy sounding. Never true. Yugi couldn't understand why the King was so kind to him, but he felt like Atem treated him like a little brother he never had.

The last thing he saw before everything turn into blurs was seeing Kaiba and Bakura sharing a conflicted look with each other before they took off running.

* * *

><p>On the far edge of the forest, they finally stopped. Standing still, they both gazed upon the vined, victorian mansion that stood before them. It was shrouded in darkness.<p>

Yugi gulped, taking a step back from the building, but Atem clenched his hand reassuringly as looked up at the mansion with determination. Just a second later, Kaiba and Bakura arrived. They stood still and silently behind them.

"Let's go." Atem said without turning and began to make his way up the stairs to the front door.

Without knocking, Yugi watched worriedly as Atem pushed the door open and stepped inside. Yugi had to admit he admired Atem for his bravery. If he was a real human, the vampire King might have as well been his role model. Atem walked in as if he owned the place. Actually, he did own the place. He did not need permission to enter his home. Just as Atem pushed the door open, a single man was seen standing there. Yugi's eyes widen when he saw the calm expression on the man's face. The smile on the tanned skin made him feel uneasy and he didn't like it.

"Welcome back, my King." The man said smoothly, dropping down to a knee before Atem.

Atem said nothing, simply raising his head higher in authority and the man gazed up at Atem's proud and determined posture with his violet eyes.

Yugi stared at the man. His fashion sense was silky, just like his personality. He wore loose, but form-fitting black pants with belts that looped around his waist followed by a deep purple, sleeveless top that glimmered when the dusty chandelier that hung above shone on it. The man also wore pulled up sleeves, sort of like a glove, that ended just a bit above is elbow which was held in place by more buckles and an assortment of gold jewellery. His fangs sparkled when he smiled, and Yugi gulped back his fear when the man looked straight at him.

"Marik." Atem addressed. "You haven't changed a bit."

The man named Marik smiled. "Why of course not. We wouldn't want to confuse you when you returned, now would we?"

Atem glared and Bakura stepped up. "Alright, that's enough of you, Marik! Where are the others?"

Marik's eyes gleamed with glee as he saw Bakura. "Bakura! You're alive! I've been so worried."

Yugi watched as Bakura stepped back with an annoyed growl when Marik attempted to hug him. Marik pouted and gave Kaiba a smile also. "Well, it seems the three of you managed to meet up. My, quite the close niche of friends we have here."

"You're in the presence of the King, Marik. Show some respect!" Kaiba warned.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Atem clicked his tongue which made Yugi look back up at him. Only then did he realise he was still holding his hand. When he tried to pull away, Atem just held it tighter.

"You really haven't changed at all. Neither did this place." Atem looked around the grand hall they were it. Everywhere was shrouded in shadows and dust littered the floor in thick heaps. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the furniture, whatever was left of it, remained in the exact same position. A natural haunted house. He turned to look at Marik. "Where is everyone?"

Marik shrugged. "Some split years ago and some are upstairs getting ready for tonight."

Atem's eyes slanted. "We have to leave now. It's already nightfall! Get them all down here, right away!"

"No can do. I've had a hard time controlling them these days. I have no idea what to do anymore." Marik said plainly.

Before Atem could get to it, Kaiba beat him to it. Yugi watched with wide eyes as Kaiba grabbed Marik by the shirt and gripped him tightly. "This better not be a trap." Kaiba growled dangerously. "If anything happens, I'll kill you myself!"

Marik smiled. "I called for you, haven't I? If it was a trap, I wouldn't have done so. You guys can trust me."

"I won't trust you even if my life depended on it." Bakura grumbled.

Marik just flashed him a toothy grin before looking at Yugi.

"You trust me don't you, little newbie?" Marik asked, getting down closer to his face. Yugi stepped back and didn't say a word.

Marik sighed as he stood back into proper position. "Fine. It seems no one trusts me these days."

"Give us a good reason why." Kaiba challenged, arms crossed.

"I stayed back and volunteered to control this clan, haven't I? That should be enough. I know what's going on. There is no seige, another attack or whatever. Trust me." Marik explained.

We all looked at Marik silently until Bakura broke the silence. "Fine, but one screw up and your head would be on the ground faster than you can blink."

Marik smiled. "Got it."

Yugi watched as Bakura glared at Marik some more to get his point across before turning to Kaiba to see if he was right in trusting Marik. Yugi didn't get to see what Kaiba's response was because at the same moment he heard a blade being unsheathed and he quickly turned around.

"No!"

Brown eyes met purple as Yugi quickly pulled out his dagger to block the attack but he was too late. His cry startled the man but it wasn't enough to stop the attack. In a split second the hilt of the man's knife was buried into Atem's back and Atem gasped.

"Traitor!" He heard Bakura scream and looking towards them he could see Bakura grab Marik and pulled out his blade while Kaiba had the attacker's head rolling on the ground a second later.

"I swear, Bakura! I had no idea!"

"You gotta do better than that!"

"Atem!" Yugi cried, holding on to Atem as he sunk to the ground.

Atem wheezed, gritting his teeth as he reached behind himself to pull the knife out and them sliding it across the room.

"A-Are you okay?" Yugi desperately asked.

Atem nodded, trying to get up only to fall back down in pain. Yugi panicked, trying to stop the bleeding with his hands to no avail. "Kaiba! What do I do?!"

Kaiba looked at Yugi for a brief moment. Just as the brunet was going to reach down a swarm of vampires came out of hiding with their daggers, knives, and swords drawn. And just like that, he was ignored. He turned to Bakura and saw that he saw the vampires also.

"If what you say is true, stop them!" Bakura yelled at Marik and quickly Marik rushed up to the clan.

"What do you think you're doing! I command you to stop!"

The leader of the rioting vampires spoke up. "We waited long enough for this. It's time we took him down once and for all!"

"I thought you said you wanted him to come back!" Marik yelled.

The man grinned. "Yeah, so we could kill him!"

Yugi heard Bakura swear under his breath before taking up the other side of Kaiba.

"Yugi." He looked up when Bakura spoke to him. "Protect Atem. That's your job." He turned back to the crowd that now surrounded them. "We'll take care of them."

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that!? There is a lot more than us than that of you!"

"If you have forgotten, we had defeated you once before. We can do it again." Kaiba yelled.

"Yeah, but this time your King is crippled. How are you going to do that?"

Marik stepped up. "I'll take his place!"

The crowd laughed but Bakura and Kaiba gave Marik a serious glance. And with a nod of their heads, they attacked.

"Yugi! Aim for their necks. Chop their heads off to kill them!" Kaiba yelled. Instantly Yugi took a fighting position around Atem and glared at the vampires that closed in on him. "Got it. Time to put my training to the test."

The vampires attacked him one by one since Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba made a circle around him and Atem as if they were the first barrier, Yugi being the second and last before they could get to Atem. Even Yugi knew this. Kill the King and next best gets to be King. So they will no doubt try to take out Bakura and Kaiba also.

Not a lot of them passed the three up front so Yugi got to deal with them a bit easier. One by one they came in underestimating him and with one slash Yugi had their blood on his dagger and their heads separated from their bodies.

Blood now leaked across the floor like water as Yugi took an aim and slashed a vampire right through his neck, breaking the jugular and having blood spew everywhere like a disgusting, red fountain. Yugi shook the memory of the dead fountain made with the bones of town people when he was younger. The day he saw the three for the first time.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he let one vampire slip by. He ran to catch the vampire which was heading towards Atem who was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Raising his blade Yugi stopped the vampire just in time, wincing when the blood splattered all over Atem. The body dropped to the ground and before he could shove it away he felt someone slam into him. The impact sent him flying and then he hit the floor hard on his side, his blade flying out of hands reach.

He looked up in shock as the vampire sneered at him and then grabbing him by the shirt to lift him up. The vampire put his knife to Yugi's neck and was about to slit it when the his eyes widen in shock, his head dropping of his neck to the side. Yugi looked up to see Atem holding his sword and breathing heavily, eyelids drooping.

"Atem!" Yugi exclaimed and quickly ran up to hold him upright. "I think you should sit down, there-"

"I'm fine!" Atem yelled, lifting his sword and swiping it above Yugi's hair. The thud Yugi heard a second later was enough to tell him Atem wasn't attacking him.

"Kaiba! Marik! Each of you take a staircase and scan for more! Kill them all!" He bellowed, pushing Yugi behind him as he attacked.

Kaiba and Marik instantly went off and Bakura stayed below next to Atem.

"Atem, you're bleeding out! You need to rest!" Bakura yelled.

"I'm fine!"

One by one the vampires dropped like flies. Yugi grimaced at the amount of blood splattered everywhere. It was all over the floor, the walls, even their skin.

"It's clean upstairs!" Kaiba shouted, running down from the left staircase.

"Clean up there too." Marik shouted as he dropped down from the right staircase.

"Help clean up here! I'll check outside!" Bakura said.

"Atem...!" Yugi warned, seeing the blood leaking.

With a cry Atem chopped the last vampire's head off. Yugi could tell that the King was trembling in pain by now. His sword fell from his grasp and he crumpled to the floor, his clothes and hair soaked in the mass puddle of blood.

"Atem!"

"Marik, grab a bandage, cloth, something!" Kaiba desperately yelled out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba sighed. "I just hope so."

Marik brought a piece of cloth he ripped from the blood stained curtain. Quickly Kaiba used it to tie Atem's wound just as Bakura made his way back in.

"All is clear outside."

They all dropped down next to Atem who was barely hanging on to consciousness. "Hang in there, Atem." Bakura said.

Atem grinned. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest. It'll heal pretty fast."

"What was the need to come into the battle? You were wounded so you should have stayed out of it." Kaiba scolded.

Atem grunted. "Yeah, well, Yugi needed help."

Bakura grunted. "I can't believe you're still caught up about that. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Atem growled. "Well I couldn't let him kill Yugi!"

"No, not Yugi! You were thinking of your brother again! Stop it. It's over. You can't save everyone!" Kaiba shouted.

Atem pushed Kaiba's hand away and sat up with a moan of pain. Yugi on the other hand felt his body go cold. _Brother?_

"You're unbelievable!" Kaiba shouted, watching as Atem stood up.

"Let's go. It's after one and we still haven't fed. Once I feed I'll be fine. So c'mon." Atem said calmly as he walked out the doors.

"Idiot." Kaiba growled, but followed.

"Marik, let's go. Come Yugi." Bakura said and followed them out.

Marik looked at Yugi. "I know, you have questions, but wait. Now is not the time for them to be answered." Marik explained.

Yugi nodded.

"Let's go."

Marik ushered and Yugi followed him out. There was still so much he needed to know about the vampires. Hopefully soon he'll get to understand his new family.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Finally done! Happy Halloween everyone! Review please!<strong>


End file.
